ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlas
The Atlas is the compendium of territories available in Rise of Kings. Regions by Geography Image:atlas.png poly 321 264 311 261 284 248 271 226 287 209 284 189 196 191 161 198 168 231 224 237 227 253 263 328 291 332 Western Asia poly 378 137 346 142, 336 174, 291 167 284 189 248 183 209 166 184 157 179 140 193 124 204 123 191 106 179 109 132 134 132 118 118 125 114 114 104 117 100 95 123 86 142 63 197 53 360 48 Varangia poly 291 167 336 174 336 200 346 206 376 213 395 212 415 208 421 227 395 258 425 271 430 252 464 259 474 250 472 237 497 245 488 273 517 318 537 318 536 340 514 340 387 313 358 271 321 264 311 261 284 248 271 226 287 209 Southern Asia poly 143 144 133 156 148 163 121 172; 130 176 160 198 161 198 196 191; 209 166 184 157 179 140 193 124 204 123 191 106 179 109 132 134 Sclavonia and Danubia poly 376 213 346 206 336 200 336 174 346 142 378 137 360 48 520 23 623 41 670 130 674 192 627 185 580 210 560 210 550 210 580 184 576 176 538 188 482 184 468 186 419 175 419 186 401 149 400 149 395 198 395 212 Northern Asia poly 472 237 497 245 488 273 517 318 537 318 673 217 674 192 627 185 580 210 560 210 550 210 580 184 576 176 538 188 482 184 468 186 419 175 419 186 401 149 400 149 395 198 395 212 415 208 421 227 395 258 425 271 430 252 464 259 474 250 Eastern Asia poly 114 206 112 181 110 176 121 172 130 176 160 198 144 226 133 222 129 208 113 227 Italia poly 31 177 71 183 95 185 100 200 50 222 25 211 Iberia poly 148 163 133 156 143 144 132 134 132 118 125 114 114 121 95 130 89 140 51 147 58 161 71 183 95 185 112 181 110 176 121 172 130 176 Franconia poly 40 53 95 130 89 140 51 147 27 136 30 118 20 58 Britannia poly 22 261 48 231 122 207 131 228 168 231 224 237 227 253 263 328 291 332 293 338 22 338 Africa desc none :Hint: Mouse over the map to access the atlas entry for each relevant region. The world of the 10th century is not the same world as we inhabit today, for in that time, different ethnicities and different ways of thinking completely redivided the world. This world was divided up into different regions, representing the different creeds and cultural spheres which moulded, shaped and collided against each other with tectonic force in events such as the Crusades. *'/Eastern Asia/': This region represents the part of Asia which received Chinese cultural influence, ranging from Yue to the south all the way to Japan and Korea to the north. Due to the recession of Tang influence however, in the Early Campaign most areas in China have been colonised by Khitans. In the Late Campaign, unannexed areas have reverted back to native control. *'/Southern Asia/': Consisting of a northern part that has recently accepted Islam, and the remainder following the old ways of Hindhuism and Buddhism, Southern Asia forms another sphere of cultural influence which ranged from Afghanistan all the way to the shores of the Spice Islands. It was through cultural exposure to Indian traders that Southeast Asia was exposed firsthand to Islam. *'/Western Asia/': Consisting of the so-called "Near East", this was the heartland of Islam, but it also represented other cultural differences with Southern Asia: Western Asia was where the old empires in the form of Rome clashed against the fledgling Saracen civilisation. *'/Northern Asia/': The so-called "Dark Heart" of Asia fought over and inhabited by Turkic-speaking tribes who have yet to be assimilated by either China, Varangia or Iran. *'/Sclavonia and Danubia/': Despite its name, this region however has been colonised by various tribes of different extraction — in the Early Campaign you can find many Slavic and Turkic tribes in the south, but most of the lands to the north are the home of the Prussian peoples. *'/Varangia/': This land consists of all the lands in which Norse — or rather, Varangian — influence is currently at its greatest. Varangia doesn't just cover the Norse homelands of wild and moody Scandinavia, but the rolling plains settled by Slavs who for reasons known to them have also accepted Norse suzerainty as embodied in its greatest city-state: Kiev. Even so, these steppes have invited various different invaders such as the Kipchak — and are probably bound to do so once more again. *'Franconia': This land is named after the greatest Germanic tribe ever to have colonised Europe, the Franks, who have overrun most of western Europe. Despite being Norsemen themselves like the Varangians, the Danes of Denmark and the Normans at the Seine Estuary are now slowly falling under the influence of Romano-German culture given their proximity to the powerful Frankish kings of Germany and France. *'Italia': Rome may have fallen centuries ago, but memories of grandeur and glory still live on in Italia, an ancient land that has been repeatedly raped and humiliated by wave after wave of barbarian invaders, the latest of these being the Lombards. Although scattered and disunited, the Italians have not forgotten that they were once part of Rome, and seek to restore at least a portion of that glory for themselves once more. *'Britannia': Following the barbarian invasions of the 4th and 5th centuries, Romans quit Britannia for good, leaving the islanders and their new enemies from Germany to create a new national identiy for themselves thoroughly separate from that of Continental Europe. One group of invaders from Germany, the Saxons, settled the southeast of Britannia and established a new kingdom called Wessex, or "West Saxony" after their former home across the North Sea while those displaced by their invasions either established the kingdoms of Alba and Gwynedd, or moved south across the Channel. *'Iberia': Despite being almost thoroughly subjugated by the Muslim Moors from Africa, this land called Iberia or Spain has created a strange identity of its own uniquely independent from both its former Christian masters and its Muslim overlords. *'Africa': Long since overrun by the forces of Islam, Africa however continues to maintain its roots in the face of Islamisation. An Arabophone Islamic aristocracy ruling down along the same lines as Arab traditions do has taken root here and while subservient in name to the Caliph of Baghdad, its members have become bolder and more assertive following flashes of instability in Iraq. Colonies A limited number of colonies are initially available, but more can be unlocked later by China, Scotland, England, France, Denmark, Portugal and Spain. Some are intimately linked to the territories on the main map while others need to be explored for. Strategic resources (and where to find them) Category:CtW Category:Atlas